White Wings across their back and silver drawn swords (Ereri 1-shots)
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Angst, or sickfics with Ereri
1. Midnight Dreams

**A/N: Ya so guess who's back? Yup its me! So anyway y'all know how this part is I write something that looks super long, and lame and NOBODY reads it and then I end up lonely, but oh well. Y'all are all very supportive and I have over 7 stories and I would love to beta somebody other than my sister. But with out further a do, here's my horrible attempt at writing angst! JK!**

 **A/N 2: It'll tell u what happened later on? Requests and explanation will be at the bottom of the page. R &R. Because nobody does. Also I'm so sorry that it switches POV its very confusing I know. I didn't mean for it to be that way but I guess that it how it is. ?. Again sorry! Petra isn't dead! **

**-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•**

Levi charged at the abnormal as fast as he could immediately unsheathing his swords as he did so. _Stupid_ _titans,_ he thought. He shot his grappling hook on the eastern side of the wall as an attempt to get closer to the Titan. He shot at the titan as he sliced its neck, watching the head fall as the taste of metal and warmth filled his mouth where the Titan had hit him.

He spat the blood out of his mouth as it slowly fell onto the prone body of the Titian. _Where's the brat?_ He thought as he continued near the wall. He continued that way until he could see the troops on the border. He shot it near the cadets. He yanked on the string sending him higher up. Landing most impressively in front of them.

"Well done, Carpal Levi. You always make such an impressing landing." Erwin said. Levi rolled his eyes and stared up at him with piercing grey eyes. "No sign of the brat," he said. As he looked to where a swarm of titans were coming near. _Dang that brat. And those stupid titans to._ Levi thought. He used his 3DMG and made his way up the side of the wall.

 _Where is he? I miss my brat. I'll never tell him I said that for as long as I live. Even if I live through all of these titan wars I swear I'll_ "Levi!", Erwin said shaking his head at me as I stared at him. "Do you agree with my plan?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

I saddled up my horse and sat down on it kicking it in the ribs. My vision was blurry around the corners and there was blood seeping into my eyes. That stupid brat was the cause of this mess. I would try my hardest to hate him but my Eren was to perfect. As I rode forward away from my troops I saw an abnormal and charged.

Unsheathing my swords I charged. I sliced the neck, and then the ankles, knees and elbows. Blood splattered out of the body of the titan. As it collapsed, I realized that there was a much bigger purpose for the attack then just one of them. Is the body fell I watched in. horror as the other abnormally swarmed in on me.

I saw the bloodthirsty look in its eyes. As it went to pick up the dismantled head from its kind and tossed the head aside. It sighed as it then shouted to the other titans. And they began to attack and charged forward. I attacked the weak points and continued to do that to the other ones. Until they were dead. I shot one of my 3DMG at one of the branches.

As I did out of the corner of my eyes I saw it. It the titan reached up and grabbed me out of the air. Just before it put me in its mouth I shot a purple smoke signal and then I saw black.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Eren

Immediately I sat up after I heard the gun fire. I scanned the sky looking for which direction the smoke signal was coming from. The left? No, wait yes. That's where Levi's Sqaud was. But who would have fired the purple... smoke?!

I slowly rose to my feet as I sat the signal. And shot my gear. I went as fast as I could and charged as I made my way closer to the signal. Levi's horse, it's was unmounted. Surely he would have somebody watching after his horse.

"Eren," Petra called. I went down to where she was at and she pointed to the titan. "Levi?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. "He's," she pointed to the titan that was above us staring down at his new found prey. "He was eaten a little while before you were found by the other scouting troop." She said.

*Flashback*

"Eren, this is where you come in, you will attack on this side of the titans, we will give you time to shift and then, we wipe those ugly son of a guns of the planet." Heiochu said.

"Prepared to open the gates," Erwin commanded to nobody in particular. They charged out of the gates and started to there attack plan. Eren shifted and began to attack the titans as he slain them. He bit the skin off ones neck and then he licked the blood off of the fallen body part. He continued biting the limbs and necks and watching the heads fall.

Suddenly a couple more came. And swarmed in on the sides, he fended off the titans in his weak side but as he was doing that, the ones on his other side staggered in more. They ate his flesh and then ripped the skin. Biting each and every layer of his flesh off and then more until they reached his human body. By that time the backup troops had come in and cut the heads of of the ones still alive. He was still unconscious.

By the time his wounds had healed the smoke had vanished. *

"Petra, there's no way he could be dead." I answered. "Eren I'm sorry. I know this is hard to believe but the titan just swallowed him a while ago. I'm sorry he's dead." No. There was no way. He couldn't be. "I need the body. If he's really dead then we will give him an dignified ceremony" I said. And so I cut off the head and found Levi. Dead. Not breathing...

"Eren?," Levi asked, waking me up. "Did you have that dream again?"

I nodded

"Well try to get some rest." He said, as he wrapped his warm arms around my wais and we fell asleep like that.

 **A/N: So, like I said it would all be explained at the end and I hope even though it was confusing that it was good I hope to put the next one up soon and for somebody to comment and tell me anything good bad meh? Anyhow, enjoy! I 3 y'all**!


	2. Fever strike

**A/N: And here we go I want to try to update as frequently as humanly possible, but y'all know that may or may not happen. Any how, here I am once again! I'm wringing another chapter about my to baby boys! Ereri but ya, I'm seriously terrible at writing sick fics but I'll try so here we go! We're starting with Eren! Levi should be next, of not then his chapter is coming and I'm working on it! BTW: Hanji's gender is Hanji so no they are not a she or a he. Don't believe me look them up on the wiki**

Eren

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Hot?

Last night I went to bed freezing, not Im burning hot. My chest feels like it's on fire and my head is pounding! My stomach hurts. No, it's burning hot.

"L-Levi?" I asked as loud as I could, it came out in a struggled croak. Levi sighed as he rolled over and turned to face me. "Yeah, Eren? It's 3 o'clock in the morning what's wrong babe?" I let out a choked sigh as I could feel sweat roll down my face, it couldn't be that how could it?

"Levi, it's really hot in here," I said as I went to wipe the sweat of my face. He shook his head. "How are you hot? I turned the A/C on 55 last night. C'mere," he said gesturing beside him.

"You feel warm," he said as he quickly withdrew his hand off of my forehead. He stood up and walked over besides me. He took the blankets I had abandoned on the near end of the bed and put them back over me. "No," I whined, which in retrospect was not a good idea. "Trust me this is for your own good," he said

"I'm so hot now," I said, "please, I'm so hot." He gently pushed me back down. I started coughing and that totally help my burning chest. "M-my chest hurts. Augh, it burns. Levi," I whined. He formed his face into a deep frown and he lightly kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back."

He came back about 10 minutes later with a glass of water and a cool towel, as he place it on me I flinched at the coolness of the touch then was displeased to find that now I was in fact not burning hot but now freezing cold and shivering.

Levi's saw to this and tore of my blankets. I weakly sat up and reached out to them. He picked up my towel and placed it into a water basin and put in the cool water of the basin.

Then placing the towel over my forehead I whined. "No, I'm cold now. Freezing. I want my blankets," I said. And I (again) attempted to sit up and grab my blankets, which he just pushed farther down towards the end of the bed.

After about 20 minutes I became tired of this and went to bed.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Levi

I picked up the phone and decided to call Hanji.

"Oh, hey Levi! What's up, you never call me anymore I was starting to think that you forgot about me," Hanji cooed. I rolled my eyes obviously knowing that they couldn't see me doing that. "Hanji, no I didn't forget about you I chose to ignore you because you are annoying. But anyhow, Eren has a fever, do you think you can help him?" I could hear them chuckle on the other end.

"Why of course I can Levi," they said, " why I haven't come over in the longest time. I'd be glad to, good bye."

I could hear footsteps on our doormat about 30 minutes later. Hanji burst through the door and happily placed a hand onto their hip. "Where is he?" Hanji asked. I pointed to the upstairs door and they strode up the stairs.

They kicked down the door both literally and physically. "Sure, kick my door down now won't you, because that's _really_ gonna help. " I said as I pointed to the prone body of my sleeping boyfriend. They pulled out a thermometer from their pocket and soon heard it beep. They mocked the "beep" sound by saying it aloud.

"He has a fever, like you said. But it's a fever of 39.7 Celsius (103.5 F)," they said. "That's really high, Levi. Haha, that rhymes, but getting to the point, go run him a tub and then give him this," the placed the medicine bottle on the night stand," every 6 hours."

They got up and left.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Eren

Warm. Movement.

Someone was carrying my, I opened my eyes only to find that no it wasn't my boyfriend, or Armin, or even Mikasa, but a huge ugly titan. He had lifted me up towards his mouths and was now attempting to eat me.

"No! I don't want to die!" I screamed as it kept on trying to put me in its mouth, I struggled to move out of its grasp.

"Eren," Levi's voice?, "get it the tub dang it!" He said.

 _What tub the only thing that I could possibly see right now is the mouth of a blood thirsty titan._

Finally running out of energy is went unconscious and fell into the mouth of the titan.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Levi

After screaming about some titan for about 15 minutes he collapsed tired from the huge struggle he put up and I finally was able to get him in the tub.

When I was done washing him i layed him down besides me and we slept like that all night

 **A/N: Thoughts? I know I suck at writing this stuff and ya that was pretty bad but ya I tried and that's what counts ( not ) anyhow... I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon!** **読んでくれてありがとう**

 **Or Thanks for reading**


	3. How not to survive survey high

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter courtesy of me and my awesome sister, I'm really behind on my Ereri so here is the next chapter and this (may?) become a one-shot later. But anyhow here it is! Your Levi fluff is coming those of you that are waiting for that.**

 _ **Also shoutout to Frost X the one who originally wrote one that inspired this plz read her 50 ways in how to annoy beyblade characters it's hilarious!**_

 _ **Thanks to my lovely sister who knows we stayed up from 17:04- 00:37 making this (5:04-12:37)**_

Last one: thanks for you for reading this

-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

50 ways on how to Survive Survey High (AOT AU)

#50: constantly call Hanji Zoë a girl while using feminine pronouns towards them

Students: There _she_ is.

Hanji: I am not a she! I am a they or a Hanji!

#49: put Levi as 'Waifu' in the year book

Levi: brat I'm gonna kill you

Aros: run like your life depends on it because it will...

#48: your principals name is Eyebrows not Mr. Smith

#47: grab Connie and Levi's homework put it on a high ceiling and say have fun trying

#46: burn all the ladders and things they could climb to get it down. Then laugh

#45: take Ymir's phone away from her while she's texting Historia.

Ymir: dweeb, go take someone else's phone

44 Purposefully call Armin Historia or vice versa

#43 Do 44 with their significant others around

#42 Levi loves being called Rivalle. Totally.

#41 Take Mikasa's scarf.

#40 Ask Historia about her past

#39: Call Sasha "Braus" Sasha Blouse

Students: Blouse like the Shirt?

Sasha: That's not my name you bully T-T!

#38: call Eren on Levi's phone to set up a date

Eren: Levi are you ready to go?

Levi: And do what?

Eren: T~T You forgot?

Levi: ...

#37: tell Jean that his mother is outside and wants to see him

#36: replace his mother with a horse

Jean: T-This is a horse

Aros: No it's ur mom, you look exactly alike

Jean: -_-

#35: stalk Marco until you know all of his classes...Yandre style...^-^

#34 Take Connie's booze while he's on a meds high

#33 Give Connie and Sasha sharp objects

#32 Tell Mikasa that something happened to Armin

#31 Mess up the organization of Levi's locker

#30 Try to touch Historia. Or look at her. Or think her name. SHE will know

#29: Put an naked Eren in Levi's room

Levi:...PUT SOME CLOTHS ON YOU-

Hanji: *snaps camera* I ship it

#28: sing I kissed a girl while Ymir and Historia are in the same room or near each other

Student: I kissed a girl an-

Ymir: That's enough of you- 1 mile rule *winks at Historia, then beats up the student*

Historia: You hurt him, we should call a nurse

Ymir: he was close to my baby

#27: "accidentally" drop Hanjis test tubes

Hanji: My experiments!

#26: tell Connie he should be in Military high with his buzz cut

#25: tell Reiner that Bertholdt has been captured and held hostage then record it and post video

#24 Offer Sasha food when you have none

#23 Make short jokes at Petra's expense

#22 Call Armin a know it all

#21 Take food from Sasha

#20 Ask Eren how he and Levi met

*Note: Levi must be present*

#19: walk in while Hanji and Eyebrows are having a date and repeat everything they say to him and vice versa

#18: cosplay and Levi and walk, talk and act like him, follow him around, and copy everything he does

#17: swap Armin and Historia' clothes and see if their SO's notice

Ymir: Why you little- *glares at student* MIKASA I HAVE YOURE SO!

Mikasa: Same

#16: have a poll on who is more over protective Mikasa or Ymir

#15: Call Mikasa Yandre

#14 Photoshop Jean's family tree to add his "mother"

#13 When Levi is in a bad mood, yell out "Exhibit A on male PMS"

#12 Ask Eren if he is trans

#11 Lock Annie in a small dark closet

#10 Connie loves being called BuzzCut

#9: draw a horse on Jeans face when he fall asleep in science

#8: scare Petra and make bad puns about it

Student: I guess you could say that I Petra-fied you! You were so scared !

Petra: -_-

#7: Call Armin a girl while 'Yandre' is around

#6: Call Historia a boy while Ymir is around

#5: take Connie's clothes while he's at the pool and the throw them on top ad a light pole

#4 Remind Connie we have no ladders

#3 Put a story about Kenny Ackerman in the school paper

#2 Marry Eren and Levi

#1 Trust the things this article says.

(Notice: we are not responsible for injuries, deaths, lost or damaged items, or the need for hospitalization for any cause. Thank you)

Connie: will somebody please get a ladder for me?

Levi: I have my own personal ladder- points to Eren

Eren: *blushes*

Connie, Sasha, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Eyebrows, Petra, Reiner, Berthdolt, Ymir, Historia, and Jean, Marco, and the other students look over the news paper before smirking at each other.

"Do you honestly think they're gonna survive?" Connie asked

"Na"

 **A/N: I think the next one that is gonna come out is a Levi part to my collection of one shots and then hopefully some more stuff and here we go! So thanks for reading and I hope to write some more stuff and soon!**

 **~Aros Sterling**


	4. 24

**A/N: Ok, this idea is super sweet ^v^! But also kinda sad T~T, I'm really trying to decide if I'm gonna make this one-shot or a series of one-shots either way? I'm really not sure but here we go...I want to make it a one-shot but multiple chapters would really suit me...let's try...**

 **Anyhow, basically there are 24 hours in a day and 24 times Levi and Eren kissed when they were about to almost die, it's like a collection but they actually have a plot… I think! BEFORE THEY BECAME SOLDIERS! BTW, Levi is 12 Eren is 8**

 **The ages are inaccurate for a REASON! Also this chapter is an OOC and non canon compliant.**

 **-•-•-•-•-•-• ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=(^.^)=**

"No...please… take me instead, I can't let you die," Levi looked over at Eren. Eren pleading begging for them not to take away his best friend . "I won't let you take him," he tried to crawl or move, but his broken legs wouldn't allow him to do either really so he used his arms to pull himself forward as best he could.

"Eren, what are you doing? You're an idiot I'm not letting that thing take you." Levi told him, he reached over and slapped his face….

12 hrs earlier

"Eren, come back here, where are you going?" Levi asked as he stalked behind his friend. Eren had pointed up to the sky, "I was watching the sky bleed," Eren said, red smoke shot through the sky. _Red smoke, Daddy was in the group that was fending off the titans. Daddy once called himself the world defenders. And Daddy told me that red smoke was a bad thing._

 _"The smoke can be really bad, Levi, the red means a titan has been spotted, and the troops try to warn us about that and we'll, there's another," Daddy said. I remembered asking why and then he told me that there was purple smoke, a titan had grabbed a member of the troops and now they were in trouble, an emergency, or something like that, I had remembered him say only parts of that. It was nighttime and I was sleepy, I remembered him telling me that it would all be okay… and then I remember a few weeks after that and I remember the end…_

 _3 weeks later, I remember Mommy telling me that he sent the fire, I remember the day where she told me and I remember her saying "The purple smoke was a sin." and she said that he was the one that fired it and that one of the titans had followed them and that he had been eaten, and that is was the bloodiest day they had watched him die…_

 _And I remember blood_

"T-the shy isn't bleeding, a smoke was fired in the air and it means something and we need to go." Levi said. I need to get out of here I can't relive this nightmare again this is torture, the same horrible fate flashing before my eyes, only five years later, no I can't have this happen.

"The sky isn't bleeding," Eren repeated, "The smoke was fired, I don't understand Le-le, the smoke? I want to play," Eren practically pouted, Levi was not in the mood to deal with Eren's pouting right now so he did what he best thought would help he reached out and slapped Eren. "For the last time, we need to get out of here," he demanded, picking up Eren as he ran down the streets.

' _T….the….re...s a….human'_

Levi felt his eyes go wide, every muscle in his body tensed as he felt his breathing slow, his heart rate increase, he felt the blood rush to his head, and heard it pounding in his head...not now. He was dreaming. Hallucinating. Daydreaming. It wasn't real. But no, he looked up to see a huge titan large, 15 meter titan standing above them, looking down at him with large eyes and a weird lanky body. Staring at Eren.

Levi let his gaze fall down to where the titan was looking, Eren. Eren's body was shaking, he could feel it, his eyes had gone wide, but his hand felt almost cold in Levi's, although granite, it felt like it was 40° outside. Eren's real eyes looked up to meet the body of the titan. And then, and snarl.

' _H…...uma….ns, so... stu….pid',_ it took a step, and then another towards Levi, and the younger, and then it reached its hand downward, and Levi turned on his heel pulling the younger with him. Why is this happening? Over and over again! He could hear the loud booming sounds of the titan thumping along behind them, just like that the titan reached its hand downward and caught Levi. Levi desperately tried to cling onto little Eren's hand but it slipped and he could hear a loud crack as Eren hit the floor.

The titan brought Levi closer to its mouth, Levi could hear his own ribs breaking, and the blood gurgling at the back of his throat, but aside from that, the tap of rocks being thrown from the ground. He tried his best to position himself towards the ground and look down. Eren was alive, as he had originally thought and now the eight year old had began throwing rocks at the massive titan. The titan was obviously not amused so it tossed Levi out of its hand and retreated.

Levi crashed, dislocating his shoulder, as breaking the same arm in the process, scraping his skin and skidding his knees, but otherwise, not hurt. He bit his lip to keep from screaming when he pushed himself upright. He scanned the area and began looking for Eren.

"Eren, you brat, if I don't find you I'll kill what left of you I find," Levi called. _Eren, I swear to god you better come out or I swear I will kill you!_ He could just imagine Eren saying 'no swearing,' and he inwardly smirked.

He

He found the boy rolled up in his jacket, and had his injured legs completely still and he was looked basically dead and he stayed in that same position. Levi ran over to him and decided to feel along both of his legs, he sighed in relief when he realized that Eren hadn't broken his femur, but he had a fractured knee, and a shattered shin, in both of his legs and that wasn't the best thing right now that they were being chased by a titan, but he hadn't broken his femurs so that was a good thing.

"Eren, I'm going to pick you up, I'm going to carry you and we are going to try to find a safe place to stay and then we will find our- your parents," Levi said. Eren nodded. "My legs- I, they hurt really bad and- you're hurt?" Eren asked as he pointed to the blood that had spilled over Levi's lips and that Levi had choked on and spit out. Levi cursed the blood for not staying in his mouth like he had wanted it to, but alas, it was not listening like usual.

"N-no, I'm fine, better than you are I should say, brace yourself this will really hurt. And please don't worry about me," Levi said. Eren did a sad smile. As Levi slipped his hand under Eren's legs he could hear Eren crying, even that caused Eren a great deal of pain. He tried the best

that he could to make it less painful for Eren but he couldn't. So he hoisted Eren up. A loud shrill and pain-filled scream shot through the air and Eren's face contorted with pain. He pressed his head into Levi's chest. Which then caused Levi to wince.

"I'm sorry Shin'yū," Eren said between pained gasps of air and winces, after a while Levi could hear Erens breathing slow and then found his body go limp. After a couple minutes he could hear Eren's breathing he realized that he had gone unconscious from pain. _I'm sorry Shin'yū_. Levi replayed that over and over again in his head, as he ran towards an old run down house that was in his village. He placed Eren down on the floor.

He coughed, spraying blood in himself and his clothes, and he went to search the house for a bandage of some sorts and he returned with a first aid kit and some painkillers. Only 2 which was perfect, one for him and one for Eren. He soon realized that it was going to be difficult to wrap himself with the bandages. "H-help m-me up," Eren called. Levi raised an eyebrow and then slid himself to wards Eren. "P-please, sit me up and I'll wrap your wounds." Levi obliged and sat Eren up and Eren wrapped him, with the occasional wincing or groaning of either of them caused by pain.

"T-there all done," Eren said. "T-thank you for saving me, I want-ted to thank you." I love you, he thought. Eren could never say that aloud and that and Levi would never feel the same.

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

The ground was shaking, he remembered this, from last time, the shaking ground and the and huge titan. He didn't want to remember he didn't want to be in the air, freefalling from the sky and remembering the fall. Or feeling the pain.

The titan was outside the house, he could hear it. It put Its huge eyes against the window, looking outside and then it took one giant step backwards, it then slammed its hand down on the roof and then the roof broke, debris from the roof fell on top of them….

-•-•-•-•-• (＾ｰ^)(＾ｰ^)

No...please… take me instead, I can't let you die," Levi looked over at Eren. Eren pleading begging for them not to take away his best friend . "I won't let you take him," he tried to crawl or move, but his broken legs wouldn't allow him to do either really so he used his arms to pull himself forward as best he could.

"Eren, what are you doing? You're an idiot I'm not letting that thing take you." Levi told him, he reached over and slapped his face….

"Eren, listen to me, I love you and we will most likely die today and if we do, I've always loved you. You are my everything and also, apparently my death. I always knew you'd be the death of me and I never expected to have this actually happen," Levi said.

Eren cried… he freaking cried.

"Levi, I love you to but then I never believed that you would love me back so I never told you. I always thought that if I told you you would never feel the same and that you would hate me and never feel the same, so I thought that It would ruin our friendships," he said, "so Levi, for today, our last day maybe. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Levi smiled.

"Yes," he said. As Levi leaned in, pulling Eren's head towards him and kissing him, he held Eren's body against his, he hugged him, held him and kissed him. The titan came just like that, it's giant hand coming in and grabbing them both, it opened its mouth and put them in its mouth. "Levi, I love you," Eren shouts.

"I love you too," Levi called.

The titan had them in its tounge, and the interlocked hands, weaving its hands and then holding each other close. "Levi, I don't want to die, I want and hold you and love you forever." Levi smiled. "I love you to and I want to hold you too, I never want to let you go, I adore you," Levi said. Eren sighed. "At least, we may die together, in the pits of the titan stomach, burning in acid." Eren said. "Eren nobody wants to die," he said but at least I'll die with you." Levi said.

Warmth, and heat. They could feel the acid of the titans body as it burned through their skin. "I'm sorry Koibito."

- _End_ -

 **A/N: So what did you think about this? I hope that you like this and I tried really hard on this and I actually have a beta on this one! I'll think of something for the next chapter.**


End file.
